


Reflecting Past

by Twirlytail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Jaden is doing okay, One Shot, Short, just some thoughts, minor headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlytail/pseuds/Twirlytail
Summary: Just a short little One-shot of Judai's life...It's fairly chill.Has a few minor headcanons but overall a pretty tame fic.There's exactly 1 curse word in this, but it's not that bad, mainly just for effect.
Kudos: 8





	Reflecting Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, let me know if you'd like me to go more in-depth on this little story. Maybe make a longer one in sort of an AU style.  
> Up to yall!

Today was one of those rare days where Judai could just take a backseat to his own life. It was Haou’s day to do what he wanted. Haou had long been forgiven from the incidents of his time as the supreme king. Given the circumstances, he wasn’t really all there during that time. Judai saw the guilt in his eyes every time he thought about it, it was one of the reasons he had forgiven him so quickly. 

Either way, today was one of those days where there was a peaceful amount of absolutely nothing to do. No Crowler trying to get him expelled, no saving the world from yet another evil threat. All of Judai’s friends were off on winter break, spending time at home with their families. Judai didn’t really want to go home, there wasn’t really anything there for him, so he opted to stay on the island during the break, a decision which had garnered him quite a few concerned looks from both the staff and the students as no one had ever opted to stay.

His home back on the mainland wasn’t really his  _ home _ . Sure he’d lived there for most of his life but it wasn’t really a comfortable place to be. His parents weren’t really ever around, which he had come to find out was because of the Yubel incident when he was a child. Having your child accidentally put people in comas wasn’t the best look for a person. Although they weren’t really around much before then either, they taught him how to take care of himself and then just kind of disappeared. They’d return once in a blue moon but it was obvious they didn’t want to be around him, possibly fearing that they would be next in line for an unending sleep in a hospital.

He didn’t know why they avoided him so adamantly as they had given him electroshock therapy to remove all of his memories, thus damning him to a life of confused solitude, as no one in his life had wanted to be near him. Everyone knew about the cursed child, and rumors like “Don’t look at him or you’ll never wake up” were common. He was surprised the duel academy had even let him take the entrance exam, as he’d been rejected by so many other places due to his status as cursed. He’d been even more surprised when he hadn’t heard a single rumor passed around about him, but he supposed that was because most of the there people were from out of town.

Duel academy had been a blessing to his lonely little life. He’d rather stay a million days here than go back to his cold and empty house. Duel Academy had become his home, it was where the people he cared about were, even when they weren’t. Of course, there would be a time when he’d have to say goodbye to this pace, as he would have graduated then, and he wasn’t really suited to be a teacher. Maybe he’d go look for people who were like him, shunned for things out of their control, and make a place in the world for them...


End file.
